oldwesternsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunsmoke
Gunsmoke is a 20-year western starring James Arness that ran from 1955 - 1975. Episodes First Series #''Matt Gets It'' - Matt is critically wounded while attempting to arrest super-fast gunman Dan Grat. Grat runs rampant in Dodge while Matt recovers, but is unpleasantly surprised when the recovered marshal challenges him again. #''Hot Spell'' - Temperatures are high, tempers are short, and Matt is unenviably duty-bound to protect despicable gunman Cope Borden from being lynched by a group of normally law-abiding and hard-working ranchers and cowhands. #''Word Of Honor'' - Doc is sworn to secrecy to protect a cruel gang guilty of murder. #''Home Surgery'' - The frightened teenage daughter of a rancher enlists Matt to attempt to save her father's life by amputating his gangrenous leg. #''Obie Tater'' - A old prospector marries a saloon girl, who like others wants to know where his gold from his prospecting days is hidden. #''Night Incident'' - Matt is dubious of young Timmy Wyatt's stories concerning nighttime robberies and assaults, but he agrees to investigate and is surprised by what he discovers. #''Smoking Out The Nolans'' - Matt has the unpleasant task of evicting some squatters from a rancher's land, but the squatters claim the rancher sold the land to them legally. #''Kite's Reward'' - Matt takes away the gun of Andy Travis after he kills a man in self defense, figuring no one will challenge an unarmed man to a gunfight, but it's an action that might prove to be very costly. #''The Hunter'' - Matt has to try to arrest his old friend, Jase Murdock, who lives in the hills, after he starts murdering homesteaders to try and stop the spread of civilization. #''The Queue'' - Two men cut off a Chinese immigrant's pigtail, and he tells Matt that he can return home to China only with the pigtail or by taking the lives of the men who stole it. Second Series #''Cow Doctor'' - Doc is called to a farm to treat a sick farmer, who has always hated doctors. #''Brush At Elkader'' - Matt must resort to trickery after he and Chester trail psychopathic killer Lou Shippen to a small town whose citizenry is so frightened of Shippen that they refuse to even point him out. #''Custer'' - "Rough justice" awaits cocksure Army deserter Joe Trimble after a civilian jury wrongly acquits him of murder and the Army forgoes prosecution in favor of returning him to his unit. #''The Round Up'' - Matt goes on a rampage to close down Front Street after he accidentally shoots and kills his old friend (and temporary deputy) while trying to defend himself from a sneak attack by a murderous saloonkeeper. #''Young Man With A Gun'' - After Matt beats fast gun and braggart Sam Kircher in a gunfight, Kircher's inexperienced teen brother comes to town and tells Matt he will learn to use a gun, and then kill him. #''Indian White'' - When a twelve-year-old Cheyenne prisoner is brought to Dodge by the Cavalry, a woman claims it's her son, who the tribe kidnapped many years earlier. #''How To Cure A Friend'' - Matt is put in a difficult position by the arrival of Nick Search, an old friend who has since become a gambler with a fast draw and a reputation for dishonesty. #''Legal Revenge'' - Doc comes upon a new homesteader confined to bed with a badly infected leg and a gun under the bedclothes for protection against his wife. #''The Mistake'' - When a man suspected of murder can't establish his alibi, Matt arrests the man. After the prisoner draws a gun on Chester and escapes, evidence suggests he might not be guilty. #''Greater Love'' - Killer Jed Butler takes Doctor Adams hostage to help his dying partner, and learns the true meaning of love for a friend, when Matt risks his life to rescue the good doctor. Third Series #''Crackup'' - Gunman Nate Springer arrives in Dodge with the obvious intention of committing murder, but his nervousness and unpredictability make Matt determined to find out who hired him and why he seems so different from his steel-nerved reputation. #''Gun For Chester'' - Chester claims the new stranger in town is really there to kill him and Matt investigates, but remains skeptical even after Chester is shot in the arm by an unseen person. #''Blood Money'' - When Harry Speener learns that the man who saved his life is a wanted fugitive, he kills the man for the reward, then finds out that the people of Dodge don't like those who kill for money. #''Kitty's Outlaw'' - While Kitty dines with Matt on the edge of town, Kitty's old beau robs the bank. #''Potato Road'' - An addled and desperate prairie family lures Matt and Chester out of town as a preliminary part of their plan for attempting a violent robbery of the Dodge City bank. #''Jesse'' - Young and likable Jesse Pruett teams up with an unlikely "partner" in the person of Bill Stapp, a murderous former Quantrill raider. Stapp has promised to lead Jesse to the man who killed his father so he can avenge his death, but the young man is tragically unaware of Stapp's true intentions #''Mavis McCloud'' - On her way to Dodge to marry, Mavis McCloud sends a telegram to the Marshal of Dodge City. Chester and Doc want to know "Is she coming here to marry Matt" or is something else going on? #''Born To Hang'' - Joe Digger is nearly killed by two men who tried to lynch him. Now he is giving Matt until midnight the next day to bring them to jail, or he will track them down and kill them both. #''Romeo'' - In a situation much like the play referenced by the title, the children of two prominent families have fallen in love, though the patriarchs of both have forbidden they see each other. Dispite the girl's father having threatened the boy with death, the two run away, and go to Dodge City for Matt's help. He reluctantly does, though the father arrives soon afterward, warning that if he doesn't turn them over to him, he and his ranch hands will tear the town apart searching for them. Matt and Chester secretly have the young couple married and sent off in a stage coach, ... #''Never Pester Chester'' - Matt sets out with a vengeance to capture two trouble-making Texas cowhands who dragged Chester and left him near death. Fourth Series #''Matt For Murder'' - Matt is suspended by the War Department, after Tom Samples comes to Dodge with his gang and an alleged witness, claiming Matt shot an unarmed man in cold blood. #''The Patsy'' - Matt doubts the veracity of Long Branch hostess Holly Fanshaw's claim that she saw trail drover Fly Hoyt murder young Dave Thorp. His suspicions increase further when Hoyt voluntarily returns to Dodge in order to clear his name. #''Gunsmuggler'' - Matt believes white smugglers supplied the guns that a band of Pawnee used to attack local ranchers. #''Monopoly'' - Two murders result when an unscrupulous Eastern businessman named Ivy hires a psychotic killer to help him establish undisputed control of Dodge City's freight shipment business. #''Letter Of The Law'' - A rich landowner seizes the chance to get a little more acreage when he discovers that a homesteader has failed to file the paperwork to make his quarter section his own. #''Thoroughbreds'' - Matt and Chester, out of water while riding back to Dodge, come upon a man with two fine horses who is not very trusting. When they meet him later in Dodge, he is much different: friendly and spending money freely. #''Stage Holdup'' - A stagecoach on which Matt and Chester are riding is robbed and another passenger is murdered. Matt utilizes a ruse to incriminate the thieves when a "cowboy" appears and offers to show him where one of the thieves may be buried. #''Lost Rifle'' - Matt refuses to arrest his friend Ben Tiple without more evidence, when the man he has been feuding with is found shot in the back. #''Land Deal'' - When a stranger leading some immigrants planning on settling outside of Dodge wants Matt to give him a badge to avert trouble, he gets suspicious and rides out to their camp to see what is really up. #''Lynching Man'' - After mild-mannered Hank Blenis is "lynched" by the two men who stole his horse, self-righteous Charlie Drain decides to take the law into his own hands and is led tragically astray by the culprits. #''How To Kill A Friend'' #''Grass'' #''The Cast'' #''Robber Bridegroom'' #''Snakebite'' #''Gypsum Hills Feud'' #''Young Love'' #''Marshal Proudfoot'' #''Passive Resistance'' #''Love Of A Good Woman'' Twelth Series #''Snap Decision ''- Disturbed over being forced to kill a prisoner who was trying to save his life, Matt turns in his badge. #''The Goldtakers ''- A gang of theives commandeers the Dodge City blacksmith shop to divide a gigantic bar of gold. #''The Jailer ''- Six years after her husband's hanging, Ma Stone plots revenge against Matt by first kidnapping Kitty as a lure and then jailing Matt with the intention to hang him. #''The Mission ''- Matt is helped by a friendly young runaway who later faces him as a deadly advisory. #''The Good People ''- A respectable rancher and his son hang an innocent man and allow a bewhiskered bounty hunter to go on trial for the murder. #''Gunfighter R.i.p. #The Wrong Man'' #''Whispering Tree'' #''The Well'' #''Stage Stop'' #''The Newcommers'' #''Quaker Girl'' #''The Moonstone'' #''Champion Of The World'' #''The Hanging'' #''Saturday Night'' #''Mad Dog'' #''Muley'' #''Mail Drop'' #''Old Friend'' #''Fandango'' #''The Returning'' #''The Lure'' #''Noose Of Gold'' #''The Favor'' #''Mistaken Identity'' #''Ladies From St. Louis'' #''Nitro (part 1)'' #''Nitro (part 2)'' Thirteenth Series #''The Wreckers'' #''Cattle Barons'' #''The Prodigal'' #''Vengeance! (part 1)'' #''Vengeance! (part 2)'' #''A Hat'' #''Hard-luck Henry'' #''Major Glory'' #''The Pillagers'' #''Prairie Wolfer'' #''Stranger In Town'' #''Death Train'' # Rope Fever # Wonder # Baker's Dozen # The Victim # Dead Man's Law # Nowhere To Run # Blood Money # Hill Girl # The Gunrunners (a.k.a. Buffalo Man) # The Jackals # The First People # Mr. Sam'L # A Noose For Dobie Price Fourteenth Series #''Lyle's Kid'' #''The Hidecutters'' #''Zavala'' #''Uncle Finney'' #''Slocum'' #''O'quillian'' #''9:12 To Dodge'' #''Abelia'' #''Railroad!'' #''The Miracle Man'' #''Waco'' #''Lobo'' #''Johnny Cross'' #''The Money Store'' #''The Twisted Heritage'' #''Time Of The Jackals'' #''Mannon'' #''Goldtown'' #''The Mark Of The Cain'' #''Reprisal'' #''The Long Night'' #''The Nightriders'' #''The Intruder'' #''The Good Samariatins'' #''The Prisoner'' #''Exodus 12.22'' Eighteenth Series #''The River'' (part 1) #''The River'' (part 2) *''The Brothers (a.k.a. Incident At Sayville jct.)'' *''Hostage! (a.k.a. Executive)'' *''Homecoming'' *''Quiet Day In Dodge'' Cast *James Arness - Matt Dillon *Dennis Weaver - Chester Goode *Milburn Stone - Doc G. Adams *Amanda Blake - Kitty Russell *Burt Reynolds - Quint Asper *Ken Curtis - Festus Haggen *Roger Ewing - Thad Greenwood Television Category:Television